


Familiarity - Crown Prince Lee

by faustianpixie



Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [15]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Confidante DK, Confidante Jun, Confidante The8, Consort Soonyoung, Crown Prince Dino, Fluff and Angst, Guard Mingyu, Guard Wonwoo, King Woozi, M/M, Other Characters in Other works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianpixie/pseuds/faustianpixie
Summary: “Yah! Soonyoung-hyung!”Chan barraged into the front yard.“Teach me! Now!”He stopped in his tracks. His brother was here.King Woozi had come to meet the Royal Consort? What’s next? Pigs flying?He rubbed his eyes making the others laugh.“Ah. Hyung.” He bowed to Jihoon.“Such manners when you talk to that hyung. Me?” Soonyoung teasedCONTEXT FOR NEW READERS (15/53 - Present):After meeting the intriguing Royal Consort Kwon after two years he has ben in the palace King Woozi pays him a visit. He hears of the dance that they practice privy to loved ones and is even more curious of the Consort. And he is a little jealous that the Crown Prince Lee is learning it while he can't even take a peek.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Chan | Dino & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Daily Lives of Regular Palace Residents 1- Soonhoon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828549
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Familiarity - Crown Prince Lee

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TUNING INNNNN!!!!  
> Somehow the Attraction piece that was the prelude to this got so much love I YEETED. Anyway...I am writing other perspective and trying other characters meeting other characters and have finished 27 ;) let is see how it pans out uwu  
> The polls are still open today because it would be nice to make a decision based on this one i guess *shrug emoji*

“Yah! Soonyoung-hyung!” 

Chan barraged into the front yard. 

“Teach me! Now!”

He stopped in his tracks. His brother was here.  _ King Woozi had come to meet the Royal Consort? What’s next? Pigs flying? _ He rubbed his eyes making the others laugh.

“Ah. Hyung.” He bowed to Jihoon.

“Such manners when you talk to that hyung. Me?” Soonyoung teased.

Chan rolled his eyes but approached him.

“You finished already? I wanted to come...but Jeonghan-hyung offered to practice with me.”

“We heard.” Jihoon said.

Chan rolled his eyes. Of course he would know.

“You learn dance from him?” Jihoon confirmed.

Chan nodded. It had not been Soonyoung’s intention to teach him, but Dino had insisted. He had relentlessly hounded the reluctant hyung into witnessing the elusive dance and extracted a promise to teach their dances. And so, slowly, Chan had become a part of their sessions and had recently started learning basic steps of the style. But so far, in his now frequent visits, he had not seen Jihoon here. 

“So, what brings you here Jihoon-hyung?”

Jihoon blushed a little. “I came to visit the Royal Consort...” He coughed. Chan waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, he turned to Soonyoung who had turned into a tomato. Chan grinned. Now he could tease Soonyoung so much.

But then he realised, it was the first time he had seen Jihoon in the harem. Odd. Since childhood, Jihoon had found it very hard to interact with new people. He was honestly adorably shy. And after perpetual teasing, he had stopped making new friends at all. He stuck to the same set of friends and never talked an extra word with others. With Soonyoung being relatively new, it was a surprise to see him sit for more than necessary. The only logical scenario was that they had known each other before.

“When have you been coming through the day? We haven’t crossed paths before with Soonyoung-hyung.”

Soonyoung seemed to understand and his shoulders drooped. Chan frowned.

“Does the King come during the days you are off? Is going to the city some metaphor for meeting your husband?”

Chan had thought Soonyoung was working, as he had told, but the deduction didn’t seem to add up. So he directed his questions at Soonyoung knowing the man was more pliable than the Jihoon. Jihoon had always been strict on him and concerned about decorum. Very rarely had he just thrown those away and enjoyed the day with Chan.

“Um...This is the first time I am visiting the Royal Consort.” Jihoon divulged.

Chan laughed. “Hyung! Hilarious! Honestly though, you have been visiting many times right?”

Jihoon frowned and shook his head.

“Chan-ah...sit with me.” Soonyoung said softly. Chan obeyed, sitting on the swing and looking at Jihoon’s face. “Hyung isn’t lying. But I’m just glad he came to visit.”

Chan felt himself choke. He knew how dear the King was to Soonyoung. He would wistfully sigh every time his name was brought up and would blush if Chan teased. He turned to Jihoon. He was also shifting his eyes in guilt. Chan knew he shouldn’t be angry at him. The King had duties and wasn’t interested in romance, but he was irrational. He gave a disappointed sigh and turned to Soonyoung.

“Anyway, hyung, can I practice with you today?”

“I am a little tired. I was supposed to take bed rest like Jeonghan-hyung had recommended. And Seokmin-ssi had been ordered to give me some medicines.”

Chan frowned. “And you danced with such bad health?”

“I have to. What else can I do here?”

“You should take care of yourself more Consort Kwon.” Jihoon said awkwardly. There was a blush on his face and the tension in the air was palpable. Chan shared a look with the other people in the glade. They all knew, just like him, that these two were idiots.

But on hearing the words, Soonyoung bloomed. His eyes twinkled and the smile he gave was one of the brightest Chan had ever seen. He had only seen these when Soonyoung danced. It made Chan very emotional, but he didn’t want to cry and ruin the moment. Soonyoung had craved this moment for so long. To see it come true must have been overwhelming.

“Thank you, your Highness.” He said softly. “You should too.”

Jihoon frowned. “I do though. Why do you say so?”

“You seem much more relaxed here than at court.” Soonyoung tried. Chan frowned. It was a lie.

Jihoon seemed to catch it as well and said, “Everyone is stiff at court. There is a formality involved.”

Soonyoung was panicking but it escaped Chan’s notice in the topic at hand.

“You called hyung to court?”

“Yes. Regarding the granary.” Jihoon said.

Chan connected the dots. No wonder Jihoon had realised Soonyoung existed. It wasn’t anything to do with Soonyoung and that angered Chan. Before he was going to speak, Mingyu gestured wildly to cut the conversation there, so Chan did....reluctantly

“So will you be coming back here hyung?” Chan tried.

Jihoon averted his eyes. “Um. The place is nice. So is the company.”

Soonyoung’s blush wasn’t going away anytime soon. Neither was Jihoon’s and Chan would host a feast if he could. He had never seen Jihoon off guard like this. And it made the moment so much more special for his hyungs. 

They were perfect for each other. And Chan was more than happy helping them.

“Then I do hope you come back when you can.” Seokmin answered.

Jihoon nodded and tried to look formal, but gave a glance at Soonyoung to ask for permission. Soonyoung nodded wildly. Jihoon’s facade crumbled and he snickered. The pair seemed to share a glance and they both giggled together.

“This is getting very sweet.” Minghao said in a choked voice as if resisting the urge to hurl.

“Hao hao.” Jun warned.

Minghao rolled his eyes but didn’t speak further. But the damage was done. The atmosphere was getting very awkward.

“Shall we all leave? It’s almost noon.” Chan said staring at all the others in the room. He would have said get out and leave them alone, but that entailed ruining his image as crown prince in front of the King who would definitely resort to formality. He was formal in every memory Chan had. Even games seemed to be a rarity. The only time he would see it melt away was the times he played music.

Jihoon finally seemed to realise time however and stood up. “I am due in court at noon. I apologise.”

Soonyoung wilted in his seat and seemed to accept his fate.

“But...I do wish to be hosted again. If it is agreeable to the Royal Consort.”

Jihoon was so awkward everyone else laughed. Except of course Soonyoung who had stood up and was bouncing on the heels of his feet like a little child who was awaiting his gift.

“Call me Soonyoung. And you are welcome here anytime.”

_ Awwwwwww _

The forwardness was clearly new to Jihoon as he averted his eyes. He turned and was about to leave when Chan heard his voice.

“I am glad. A-And. Call me J-Jihoon...Soonyoung-ssi.”

Words couldn’t express the happiness Soonyoung was floating in at that moment. And Chan felt it wouldn’t do justice either.

~~~~~~From the Private Account of the Crown Prince, Lee Chan, Dino~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR MAKING IT SO FARRRRR!!!!  
> I hope you liked the description of Chan :) he is a upright hard headed royal so I figured it would come out well. I thought it did, but nevertheless opinions matter. Also the polls as of my writing are a tie and i might have to call in my beta in case to break it. Demn guys
> 
> QUESTION: When do you think SOONYOUNG WILL TELL DINO he is HOSHI? Its a ticking time bomb. I am well aware. :''')  
>   
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT YOUR ANSWER BELOW  
>   
> PLEASE COMMENT IN GENERAL T_T  
> THANK YOUUUU  
> FAUSTIAN PIXIE  
> @Myalurks This is my public twitter ID! Do interact uwu


End file.
